Precast pipe sections are commonly used to form underground pipes, such as for sewers and storm drains. One examples of a precast pipe can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,403 (Jones et al.) entitled “Sewer construction and pipe encasement therefor”, where pipe sections are assembled by inserting one end into a larger end of an adjacent pipe. Another example can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,756 (Jones) entitled “Fluid-tight bell-and-spigot-joint for box culverts”, in which adjacent sections are connected using a male-female connection that seals when connected.